If Today Was Your Last Day
by iloveyoudorkie
Summary: They were happily married and they're having their first baby. They thought it would change their lives forever.. it did. SHE died. ONESHOT.


**a/n: Decided to make a oneshot it's easier than the long ones. LOL. So, hope you like it!**

"**If today was your last day" - Nickelback**

**If Today Was Your Last Day**

**Miley's POV:**

I smiled at myself in the mirror, my most awaited day has come. I'm getting married in church with the man of my dreams, Nick Grey. The dress I'm wearing is beautiful. It's embroidered with with with white pearls, with a very long end plus, my vail is just adorable. Thanks to Lilly for making this dress for me, we've dreamed that we'd be making each others dresses when we get married and now it's coming true.

A few hours after the preparation I am anticipated on how Nick will look like standing in the altar waiting for me to be his other half, in front of God and our loved ones. I'm sure he'd be pretty adorable. I got out of the long white limo on my cue. Our wedding song played, as my heart bet faster and faster being happy, excited, nervous and afraid at the same time. You wanna know why? I'm afraid that we won't be together till the just like everyone else. But when my dad took my arms as we walked through the aisle and said,

"You look beautiful, baby. I'm sure you and Nick will always be loving each other. I'm so happy for you."

My eyes got all teary, I wanted to cry but then I didn't want to mess my make up. I just gave my dad a simple 'thank you' and giggled.

There he was standing there waiting for me, looking as gorgeous as possible. When I reached the altar he reached for my hand and gave a Dad a big hug and continued on with walk with me; mouthing the words 'I Love You'. I mouthed my 'I love you too' to him and sat on the chair at the altar.

xxx

"Do you Nicholas Jerry Grey take Miley Ray Stewart as your wedded wife to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in proximity and in distance, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, with trust and understanding, with patience and fidelity, as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do." Nick said with a smile as he looked at me. I can't help but to smile back at him.

"Do you Miley Ray Stewart take Nicholas Jerry Grey as your wedded husband to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in proximity and in distance, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, with trust and understanding, with patience and fidelity, as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked now to me.

I looked at Nick and held on his hand tighter and smiled. "I do." I said with my voice clearly breaking. The preacher smiled.

"Have you brought tokens as a sign of your love and commitment?" he asked asking for the wedding rings.

"We have." Nick and I both said and took the two beautiful silver rings.

"With this ring I thee wed, Miley take this ring as a sign of the depth of our love." Nick recited as he slowly put on the ring on my finger.

"With this ring I thee wed, Nick, take this ring as a sign of our lifelong commitment." I said as I put the ring onto his finger.

"Nick and Miley, in the sight of God and this community, you have vowed fidelity to one another in holy matrimony and represented these vows with the exchange of rings. I now you pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss." the preacher finally said.

I smiled at Nick and a tear rolled down my cheeks. Nick took the vail off my face and wiped the tear that flowed.

"I love you." he whispered as he held my face closer to him and kissed me passionately. I felt like we were both above the ground and on the skies kissing, with no one but us. In that very moment, I knew that my life was complete.

xxx

The reception was fun and went perfect. My Dad, mama Denise and my other dad, Kevin Sr., Lily was there, our high school friends, my big brothers Kevin and Joe and the rest of the Stewart and Grey family. I wish it didn't end but it has to. That very night we stayed at our favorite hotel in the Bahamas.

"Nick!" I exclaimed as he carried me up when I was leaving the car. "Oh my god, don't do this. This is so.. corny." I said as I laughed.

"No it's not. I see this in movies so why not give it a try?" he said holding back a laugh as he walked to the front entrance. Everyone was staring at us. I dug my face on his shoulder laughing.

"Nick.. everyone's looking." I felt him walk further inside the hotel.

"Aren't you proud that your husband is very attractive?" as he let out a chuckle.

"I am proud, just not like this." I laughed even more and he laughed with me. "Aren't you tired from carrying me like 50 feet already?" I finally held my head up and put one hand on his face getting worried.

"It's good exercise, and I need it." he said pushing a button on one of the elevators. I laughed again and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. It opened and I am very lucky that it was empty. Nick and I got in and pressed a button to our floor.

"Still not tired?" I smiled at him.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine." he explained but obviously his voice felt tired. I gave him a look.

"Seriously I'm not! I could run a mile carrying you." he scoffed. I have to say I was impressed.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Barefoot?"

"Yeah sure."

"Barefoot with the floor burning hot from the sunlight." I challenged him more.

"To be honest, no. But for you.. even if I die." he said flipping me a little so he'd be comfortable.

"Aww, really? I love you." I said completely touched and gave him a a soft kiss on the lips.

"Love you too." he said as the elevator opened on the floor where our suite is. It wasn't too far from the elevator so I felt more comfortable with Nick carrying me, plus, the hall was empty. Maybe they're all asleep.

He finally put the key in and kicked the door open. I tuned on the lights revealing a beautiful warm suite and a romantic dinner set for us.

"Wow, I love it." I looked around for a few seconds then looked at Nick. "Thank you." I smiled.

"It's no problem." he said and kissed me. I stared into his gorgeous brown eyes when I realized something.

"Now, are putting me down or not." I asked.

"Uh.. right." he said grinning. He walked a little further and dropped me on the bed. He groaned and got on top of me. "Ow, my back." he exclaimed and I laughed.

"Told ya'." I said when I caught the attention of his eyes looking straight into mine. "What?"

"Nothing, you just look really beautiful tonight." he complimented. I bit my lips getting chills from the words that trailed off his lips.

"Thanks." I said nodding. He slowly leaned in kissing me passionately turning into a make-out. I felt his hands on my waist slowly lowering down that gave me chills—getting a little nervous. I started to feel guilty knowing that Nick doesn't really know everything that I am, yet. We both pulled away breathing unevenly.

"Nick.." I tried to speak out.

"Yeah?" he asked waiting for my response.

"You know that I love you and--" he cut me off.

"I do, Mi. I know that you love me and you know that I love you. We both love and trust each other, right? This is why we got married." he smiled at me making me more guilty knowing that he's right. I simply nodded and smiled back at him. He started to kiss me again trailing down to my jaw line that made me weak in the knees.

Now, it's harder to tell him the truth. I started to breath heavily and moaned when he reached neck. I felt him unzip my dress and slowly pulled it down. I just shut my eyes tightly as I could and felt something between my legs as he continued on. I moaned and started to like it, enjoying the feeling of his touch.

"You're quiet." he whispered on my ear.

I opened my eyes and Nick looked gorgeous I couldn't help but kiss him passionately as I could. I finally spoke

"N-nothing, I'm just... uh never mind." I said nervously as I looked at him from top to bottom.

"If you're not ready I understand, Mi." he said as he pulled away.

"No! I-I'm ready, really." I explained trying to hide the fear in my voice and not to make him upset. He gave me a look. I breathed deeply as I pushed him off me and got on top of him smirking.

"Okay, you are." he said with his eyes narrowing. I felt his hands on my hips slowly dropping down to my waist.

"Don't be an ass, Nicholas. Of course I'm ready, I'm not afraid of you." I joked.

"Okay.. you're not afraid of me." he said his eyes still glued to mine as he took off my underpants. I simply shook my head trying not to chicken out and took the clips off my hair letting it all down.

He nodded and a smirk formed in his face. He lightly pushed me off him and got on top of me as he started to kiss me; his tongue racing against mine. I shut my eyes closed as tightly as I could again, not knowing what would happen next. I moaned as I felt him enter me and I started breathing heavily. I let out a small squeal trying for him not to hear me. I can hear him let out a quiet chuckle. I moaned even more getting tingles from his touch.

"N-Nick, I love you.. so much." I tried to let out.

xxx

_2 months after..._

I waited impatiently for almost half an hour sitting there staring the the floor.

"Mrs. Grey?" a nurse from inside a lab called. I looked up, knowing that that's my name from now on. "Your results are ready Ma'am." she explained.

"Oh right." I stood up and walked a few steps to the counter taking a brown envelope off it.  
I breathed deeply and opened the envelop. _MILEY RAY GREY. 25. F. POSITIVE. _The paper said. I smiled to myself knowing that I'm having a baby! But on the other hand I'm nervous on what I would go through when I get pregnant. I'm so excited when Nick finds out.

xxx

**Nick's POV:**

I got home the same time I always go home for the past two months. We live now in California, Miley felt safer here near with her family and friends so, I wouldn't stop her.

"Mi, I'm home." I said as I closed the front door.

"Hey Nick, how was work?" she asked as she gave me a soft kiss.

"The usual, getting better though. How are you here?" I said pulling her closer to me and smiled.

"Good, and I have great news." she said jumping a little from excitement. I was a little surprised but I can't wait what the 'great news' would be.

"Really? What is it?" I asked, she looked down and took a piece of paper out of her pocket. She unfolded it and gave it to me.

"Read it." she instructed. My heart was pounding—getting the idea of something that will change our lives.

"Positive. What is it?" I asked; breathing deeply and making sure that what I'm reading is true.

"Nick, I'm pregnant." she said and grinned.

"Really?" I asked stupidly.

"Really." she nodded still smiling. I pulled her into a hug; definitely happy of the good news and kissed her over and over. I chuckled a little and looked into her eyes.

"A baby? We're having a baby?" I asked still in shock she nodded and laughed with me. I pulled her again into a tight hug lifting her up in the air. "I love you." I kissed her again.

"I love you too." she replied and I put her down still laughing with excitement. "Both of us do, Nick." she added putting my hand on her stomach. I smiled getting a little teary eyed. _I'm going to be a dad. _I thought to myself and hugged her again.

xxx

Months have passed and her stomach is getting bigger but she still looked stunning. We have been really careful that our baby would turn out normal and live a happy life until Miley felt different. Her stomach would usually hurt, she won't eat and I'd rush her to the hospital for a few more times just to check what's wrong. By then we found out she was carrying a baby girl. I didn't know if I was going to be happy for knowing what my baby would look like or be horrified for Miley being sick.

Both of us are getting really nervous and scared of what the results may be. This past few weeks she'd be barfing out blood and she's hard to feed. The doctors couldn't find whats wrong with her nor with the baby. We're lucky enough that we found a hospital in New Jersey, my home town. We had to fly just to get there, time and money are being wasted but it's life and death we might be talking about here.

"I'm very sorry for the.. bad news. Miley has cancer. She's been dealing with this sickness for a few years now. She may not know anything about this or maybe she does and just doesn't want to tell you. I'm sorry Mr. Grey but when Miley will deliver the baby only ONE will survive. Either your wife or.. the baby." the doctor explained that left me breathless.

"Uhm." I cleared my throat trying not to burst out crying. "Excuse me please." I stood up and walked out of the room into an empty hallway slowly breaking down. I tried to breathe but it seemed like I was underwater struggling to survive. I couldn't help but to burst out into tears; my knees shaking, getting weak by the second. I stopped and slowly dropped sitting down on the floor. I wanted to scream but it's like your inside one of your nightmares that you lose your voice and no one could hear you even though you're calling out for help.

I went inside her room, there she sat and her face was paler than ever, she was still smiling though.

"Hey." she greeted with a weak smile trying to motion me to sit next to her. And so I did, giving her a soft kiss in the forehead.

"You look so down, why?" she asked , noticing the sadness in my eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just tired.. that's all." I held her hand rubbing it lightly.

"Oh okay, try getting some sleep though." she suggested. I smiled a little; afraid to tell her what's wrong with her. She kissed me again. I can't lose her, I can't lose her smiles her hugs and her kisses. Then I guess we should just give up the baby. C'mon Nick what are you thinking? Thoughts drowned me again. Miley pulled away with a weird look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked holding my face. I looked down trying to avoid her deep blue eyes. I held her hand again and kissed it.

"I love you, Mi. More than anything in the world." was all I could say as I brushed strands of hair out of her face. She didn't seem to mind what's wrong.

"I love you too." she replied with a small smile. I sighed.

"I have to tell you something, okay? But promise me you'll stay strong." I held on her hand tighter.

"Nick, what are you..?" she asked with a confused expression painted on her face.

"Just promise me, Mi." I demanded, shutting my eyes as tight as I could—avoiding her face.

"I-I promise." I couldn't see her; but I could feel that she's nervous. I told her everything that the doctor said to me. And when I finished, I opened my eyes to see her expression. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she was smiling sadly keeping her promise.

"Mi.." I breathed deeply.

"Don't worry, I-I'm still staying strong." she said with her voice cracking with that simple smile still painted on her face.

"You didn't actually have to keep that promise. It's okay, Mi." I explained to her caressing her face. She nodded.

"You sure?" she asked me.

"Yes." I nodded. Before I knew it she burst out crying, falling into my arms. I hugged her tightly, and can't help but to cry my heart out with her.

"Nick, I'm so sorry I kept this sickness a secret from you. I'm really sorry.." she continued to sob.

"It doesn't matter now Miley, you just have to stay strong and have faith. I know we can make it through this just like our struggles when we were young. We'll make it, Mi, we'll make it. Trust me." I explained to her.

"I trust you, Nick. I-I don't want to lose you." she continued crying in my arms. I kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. I whispered an 'I Love You' to her and kissed her once again.

xxx

The following days went by so fast. It's like when I hold her close to me I wanted the time to stop and treasure every moment with her. I have to be realistic.. Miley is getting weaker, I couldn't do anything but to believe that someday things will be back to normal.

It was Monday morning, and the rain outside was pouring hard. I was still watching her sleep gently brushing off strands of hair away from her gorgeous pale face.

"Nick.." she called out weakly; slowly opening her eyes.

"Good morning sunshine." I greeted, she was breathing heavily that made me a little worried.

"Morning." she whispered trying to pull off a smile.

"Had a great sleep?" "Yes, I did, how about you?" I nodded; answering her question. She was caressing my hand as her eyebrows knitted together. "What is it, Mi?"

She shook her head. "Nick.. what if, today is my.. last day?" those were the words I never wanted to hear from Miley. She doesn't give up, I know my wife.

"What? Miley, that's ridiculous. No it isn't, okay? You still have all the time in the world. You'll still see Allie have her first steps, hear her first words, and take her to first day of kindergarten." I reasoned. Allie, that's the name we came up just a week ago. We loved it.

Suddenly, Miley curled up a little and pressed her stomach as she shouted in pain. "Mi.. what's wrong?" I asked; holding her moist forehead. She was sweating as if she was in serious pain—she was.

"She's kicking really hard and it fucking hurts! P-Please call a doctor." she said breathing heavily.

Seeing her like this is torture. Sometimes I wish I could just take her place, maybe then I wouldn't mind the pain.. just seeing her okay is good enough. I called for the nurses and the doctors followed. They were shuffling in and out of the room.

"Nick....Nick." I heard Miley call. She was in the center of everyone but I tried to still be next to her.

"Miley.. Miley.. I'm here. Don't worry." I comforted her—holding on her hand tightly. But after a few moments she was lifted off the bed and to another, rolling her outside the room.

"Nick.." she called out again. It tried to follow her but a doctor stopped me.

"Hey! Let me through!" I demanded trying to push away the doctors.. and now, nurses that are blocking my way.

"I'm sorry but she has go in there alone." the doctor reasoned out.

"But she can't do it without me! I need to be with her!" I protested as I swatted away their hands off me. They doctor looked at me and sighed.

"You have to be sterilized, first. Go get him proper uniform." he said referring to the nurses that were blocking my way. The nurses then followed the doctor's order.

"Thanks." was all I could say. We don't have much time so we rushed so I could go in with Miley.

xxx

She was very much conscious and awake during the operation. I was holding her hand the whole time. The reason why she was all through this was not accurate, the doctor can't find what went wrong, she was really healthy in the first months of her pregnancy.

"Okay, push Mrs. Jonas. And take a deep breath in and out." the doctor instructed as she strive to push the baby. Her sweat was flowing as fast as her tears that was falling from her eyes. I tried to comfort her; caressing her hand and her face.

"Mi, c'mon it's all gonna be okay. After this you'll be fine, the baby will be fine, we'll start a good family, she'll go to school, you'll take her to bed and we'll grow old together, okay?" she nodded as I said those words. She groans after every contraction runs through her fragile body. She pushed as the doctor instructed her. She was breathing heavily and after one long push we heard a baby's cry filled the room. I sighed in relief that the baby was out, Miley's suffering is over. I looked at her and she smiled weakly at me, her eyes filled with more tears from the happiness.

The doctors wrapped the baby in a white cloth putting the baby in Miley's arms as they cut the cord that was connecting them together. I looked at the both of them and they were both beautiful.

"You are very lucky Mr. And Mrs. Jonas. You're baby girl is very healthy and beautiful. I guess she really just wanted to come out and meet her parents. You're also lucky that your cancer didn't stop you." the doctor smiled at us as he removed the mask out of his face. I smiled back at them.

"Allie, she's so beautiful. Just like her mother" I chuckled as I held her hand. Miley looked at me with that sparkle in her eyes, she smiled as if nothing was wrong.

xxx

The doctor released Miley earlier than I expected. We were all home. Me, Miley and our little Allie.

She still rested in our bed taking a few naps. Allie was peaceful in her crib, sleeping. I checked on Miley in our bed, she was pale white and looks really helpless. I held her in my arms and kissed her as she opened her eyes in the slightest move.

"I love you, Nicky." she said with a small smile on her pale face. I kissed her again until I noticed her hand drop. She wasn't breathing. I shook her.

"Miley, wake up. Mi, Allie wants to see you, wake up." I whispered and no response was coming from her. No words, no sigh, no movement. "No, Mi, No. You can't do this to me and Allie. Mi, wake up, this is not funny." I still tried to shake her. Nothing. I felt hot tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I held on to Miley tighter, holding her for the last time. "I love You, Miley." I whispered into her ears, crying. "I'll always love you."

**a/n: I was too lazy to put on the lyrics of the song in between the story. ;D You know moi. Second one-shot! Hoping for the best. I'm not even sure this is still even a oneshot. :/ Ah crap. Oh well. Reviews are most certainly appreciated. (: xo © iloveyoudorkie.**


End file.
